Wild Love !
by Blind dance
Summary: A spooky love story . What happens when two persons are taken back to their past!
1. Chapter 1

aaja gufaon mei aa...

!

"what the hell! ur sick ! kya zaroorat thi yaha aane ki! "he scolded himself...

"pehle jo tension chal rahi hai wo kam hai kya?"he thought...

"par... use dhoodhna toh padega na" he walked front...suddenly flinched as he heard some voice...he could say it was her voice!

"honey!"he called and walked into the cave...

it was a creepy one!  
as he walked in he saw the most dreadful scene ever...his eyes widened and

"AAA"he screamed and sat on his bed...sweating badly

"shit...fir se wahi...its scary! "he breathed hard and splashed water beside him in the jar on his face hard...and sat there breathing uneven...

"help!"she shouted again looking around...it was scary... she dnt know how she got struck in this thick creepy forest...

"koi hai?"she shouted again...

then she heard a voice for which she fell back sweating...

but gathered herself and walked towards it hoping the person will help...

as she walked and walked she found a big cave!

she entered in and walked long...

suddenly she ended up in a big place and saw two persons...dancind passionately...

correctly to say seducing each other...but suddenly the man stopped...

she gulped hard as his gaze fixed on her and the lady turned slowly frowning... they looked weird...but she seemed familiar...

as soon as the lady saw her she grinned...making her smile in trance...the lady looked at the man ...he blinked assuring something...

she slowly walked towards the girl...the girl even though feared felt safe somehow...

finally the lady too her lovingly into a hug...the girl closed her eyes feeling safe...but the lady looked front without expressions... and

"AAA"she fell down from her bed...as soon as she realised she is in her room safe she ran to the mirror and checked herself if she got any injuries...

she grabbed the jar and drank water almost everydrop out of her mouth...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

both heard same voices! they ran to where they heard and ended up in eachothers balcony facing each other...

"tumne chillaya?"she barked

"tumne bhi toh chillaya...copy cat!"he barked back...

"arrghhh!"she shouted and tried to kill him with actions...

"tum meri kuch nahi bigaad sakti ...jaa ke sooja... kiriya!"he said sarcastically making her fume more...

"rey! ur gonna pay for this"she barked

"we will see"he said with attitude...

"we WILL"she stressed ...

"tum donon firse shuru hogaye? raat ko bhi hume chain se nahi sone doge?"kriya's mom came scolding both

"par maa"kriya was cut

"kriya shut up and jaake sojao"her mom scolded

rey giggled ...

"oye nalayak tu kya kar raha hai...jaake soja tu bhi"rey's mom came and scolded ...making kriya stick her tongue at him...

he stomped his foot and went away

"huh!"she turned angrily on her heel and went to sleep...

both totally forgetting abt the DREAM!


	2. Chapter 2

"kriya meri baat sun rahi ho?"smriti called her again

"haan mom bolo sun hi toh rahi hun"she said dissecting her sandwich...fact is she hates carrot and smriti adds a lot of carrot that too tiny pieces "hum wapas mumbai chalte haina beta ... mujhe ye city bilkul pasand nahi aayi "

kriya pouted and looked up!

"kyun mom! itni beautiful place toh hai! har koi Dehradun mei rehna chahta hai aur aap ho ki!"kriya said pouting...she always felt attracted and intrested in this city

"par beta"smriti was cut

"mom please...waise bhi aap jaante ho na i love this clg ..yaha aane ka main reason yahi toh tha"she said pleading her mother

"par beta"smriti was cut

"smriti chodo na kyaa baat hogayi? tum jao beta.. have a great day okay?"rahul said caressing her hair when kriya took her back gave him a hug and peck on his cheek and ran outside... but came back and gave a peck on smriti's cheek

"please mom! bye luv you"she said and ran away...

"tarafdaari mai karun aur love you tujhe?"rahul said childishly..

but smriti seemed not intrested..

"sweetheart kya hua?"he said dramatically to lightened up the mood and locked his arms around her neck...she just slowly came forward and hugged him!

"pata nahi rahul! i just...i just feel tensed! jab se yaha aaye hai kuch ajeeb sa feel ho raha hai jaise kuch bada ...bura honewala hai"she said frowning

he pulled back slightly to look at her

"meri practical wife ye bol rahi hai ...un belieavable"he mocked

"jab baat meri beti ki ho tab mai apni koi bhi feeling ko ignore nahi kar sakti"she said irritated seeing his cool reaction

"kriya ki?"he frowned

"haa ...i always felt even right now i m feeling uske saath kuch bura hone wala hai" smriti said tensed

"kuch nahi hoga usse..trust me"rahul said consoling her ..she hugged him ...but he frowned ...this shouldn't be happening...smriti too has the same feelings... this definitely shouldn't be hapenning..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"hey sexy! no butter"rey said to his mom getting a slight punch in return..

"rey be careful beta college mei kisike saath jhagda mat karna aur"he spoke in between

"mom! i m not a kid" rey said irritated

" par mereliye abhi bhi bacha hi hai...offo! aaj mere bete ka pehla din hai zaroor sab nazar lagayenge .. "she said and removed a bit of kajal and gave him a "kaala teeka" rey flinched back

"MOM! kya kar rahe ho?"he said irritated...

"uski bache ki nazar pehle hi uthar rahi hai"ranvijay said laughing settling on the table

"dad! this is too much"rey said but his mom left not hearing to him

"i can't help it beta... and i can't just tell her to change coz mujhe uski innocence bohut pasand hai"vijay said sipping his coffee

"par kabhi kabhi out the way...WAOH! "rey took his bag and stood up to go and turned back but flinched back and fell on the chair...

his eyes widened

"mom! I HATE FIRE!"rey shouted

"rey relax... sunita..kya karti ho? pata haina tujhe wo aag se darta hai"vijay said

"sorry beta tum theek ho? mai toh door hi rehne wali thi...achanak se tum uth gaye ...really sorry beta"she apologised

"sorry mom! i just got feared... and aap sorry mat bolo kk?now lemme go" he said and gave the " pooja ki taali"a look

she kept the teeka when he rolled his eyes and as she moved the plate far he hugged her and left after giving a side hug to his dad!

" bhagwaan ji uska rakhsha karna...mere bete ko kuch na ho!"she prayed

"kuch nahi hoga sunita.. tum khamakha dar rahi ho!kuch bura nahi hone wala theek hai? ab jao aur kuch khalo! mai tayyar hone jaa raha hun!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"kaka please bas aaj keliye"kriya pleaded again on the middle of the road

"par beta"he was cut

"kaka please please please?" she pleaded

"mai tumhe akele jaane nahi de sakta beta mujhe dar lagta hai"he said

"arrey kaka... koi baat nahi!mai bachi thodi hun ..bas aajkeliye please"she pleaded...

no matter what the situation is her cute face melts him!he is from a poor family ... and lost his only mother due to kriya's dad by mistake! when he was too young... so gautam felt very sorry and to repent he offered the job of care taker of his one year old baby! KRIYA..

from then he has been following her ...literally doing everything as a servant of her...fulfilling her every need ...

"par mai kaise jaa sakta hun?"he pouted

"ek din nahi reh sakte mere bina?"kria teased

"nahi beta ... tum hi toh mereliye apnon se bhi badi ho"he said with a hearty smile

"kaka! aap emotional ho rahe ho issliye pehle jayiye wapas...please bas aaj keliye ...i don't want a attention grabbing entrance!" kriya stated

he accepted his defeat and went away

kriya was been waiting from 10 mins... no vehicle or not even a single soul! she was pissed off...idea of going by herself is too bad she thought

just then a car stopped suddenly in front of her and the door opened

she looked into the car

"TUM?" she barked

"haa mai!kyun acha laga dekh ke?"rey smirked

"oh please! "she said and looked away...

but he was waiting there itself

"what?"she asked irritated after few mins..

"get in...u wont get a taxi"he said looking front

"itne bure din nahi aaye"she said and looked away

"sochlo...dad ne bola its quite deserted place so koi cab nahi aati yaha pe and log bhi kabhi kabhi aate hai... so u should all the way to clg in this ur 5 inched heel...so better have a drive with a hottie!"rey said

"hottie and u? in u r dreams ... and mai chal ke bhi jaungi but tere car mei nahi baitungi..."she said harshly

"*sigh* okay then! bye...enjoy walking... lunch khatam hone se pehle aajana i will give u the notes of morning session"he winked and drove...

"kriya ab kya karegi? i mean.. itni kya ego? waise kaka ko bulaun? nahi nahi abhi abhi ghar phunche hoge fir se kaam... nahi!"she was confused to core ...but she heard a horn...she looked front...his car ...waiting there...she quickly walked to it

"papa ne bola ki har kisi ko second chance milna chahiye"rey said looking front

"whateve"she said pouting annoyed and sat in the car

rey smiled shaking his head put on his goggles and drove away...

it was a silent ride

"waise tum...mumbai se mera peecha karke yaha aaye hona?"she asked hatred visible in her eyes

"oh please apne aapko itna imp mat samajh na ... ye mera fav clg hai isiliye aaya! tumara peecha aur mai? aur bhi ache kaam hai mujhe"he said smirking  
she fumed to core...soon the cat fight started

in between rey was lost

"baatcutter! koi promise leke rakha hai kya ki rey jaha jayega wahi jaungi jaane ya anjaane mei? chodne ki main wajah tum hi thi... tumhari wajah i was not able to concentrate and started falling for u ... but reyaansh singhania falling for a girl? not happenning!isiliye mai dehradun shift hogaya and now tum yaha bhi aagayi? no!"rey was saying to himself ..she was waiting for him to reply her...continue the fight but he went slent suddenly!

kria was totally irritated so she was abt to say something and looked front but froze

"rey watchout"she shouted

they were going on a very high speed and a car was coming towards them! really fast and no doubt its gonna crash badly into them...before she could blink another car from the left *imagine a four road junction ! came at maximum speed and crashed into the first one and both just were pushed into the right one when rey applied sudden breaks and froze...

it was all soo sudden..he was shaken to core...

but soon came to senses remembering kria is with him too! he looked at her she was shaken to core he can say that...he placed his hand on her shoulder and thats when she came back from shock

she started crying loud...

"kria...kria kuch nahi hoga! kuch nahi hua kriya! "we are all safe" she looked at him once and hugged him tight taking him back in surprise but he knew this can comfort her so just consoled her..few mins later she pulled back shocked...

"wo...wo gaadi ...wo car...jo 2nd aayi...wo ...wo hamari car thi... kaka honge usme! mujhe jaana hoga..."

she said and was abt to get down when he pulled back...

"pehle confirm toh karlo!"

she nodded and dialed his no.

k: kaka ...a..app theek ho?

kaka: haa beta mai theek hun kyun kya hua?

k: aap kaha pe ho abhi?

"kaka: ghar ke paas hun beta doo min mei ghar pohunch jaunga.. kyun?

k: ku...kuch nahi! bas laga aapko kuch hua!

kaka: mujhe kuch nahi hua beta .. tum dari hui lag rahi ho? theek ho? mai aaun kya?

k: nahi kaka...i m fine... waise rey hai mere saath

kaka: acha rey hai kya? toh theek hai... dhyaan se jaana beta...

k: ji...ji kaka bye

kaka: bye beta!

she cut the call and looked down sniffing...

rey: is he fine?

she nodded sniffing...

rey: hey...u are all right... its okay..kuch nahi hoga...i promise mai dhyaan se chalaunga

k: its not ur fault *sniff*

again teares rolled down her cheeks..

he caught her hand and squeezed it assuring her everything is okay...finally she controlled herself ,wiped her tears

k: chalte hai late hojayega

rey: u sure ur okay?

k: yeah

rey gave a small smile and drove off

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

as their car passed off the junction

a man came out of the second car...looked at rey's retreating car and then back at the smashed one

"mere hote hue koi tum logon kuch nahi karsakta"he said with all love and affection and looked at his hand which got a huge glass piece pierced into it...he pulled it out and dusted his hand as if dusting mud making all the wounds vanish!

" baby here I come "he said with a naughty smile and went away!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweet heart! baby ! where are you!"He entered looking everywhere around . He frowned!

"sweety!"he called again!

"u are back?"she came running!

"are they safe?kriya ko kuch hua? rey kaisa hai? they are not hurt right! please tell me!" she started blabbering...

"Oh! stop it..bolne toh do! they are all fine ...mujhpe bharosa nahi hai tujhe?"he asked frowning and narrowed his eyes!

but she brushed it off... "who is it!?" she gritted her teeth... her face becoming red due to anger...

"cool babes... wahi hai jisse humne expect kiya tha ! ... but I couldn't stand there longer... because in the process a cat too died and you know next.."he shrugged...

"yeah I know! "she nodded understandingly... but I won't leave him! he will have to face the punishment! "she said griting her teeth...

"leave it babes!"he tried to calm her..

"Rayne!"she shouted...he beat his head!

"baby let it be..rayne ko kaam kyun de rahi ho? "he asked as rayne slowly entered there...

"I want him here! in the worst condition of his!"she gritted her teeth and spoke...

"No rayne! u are not"swayam called out...

but it just turned its head back looking at him and growled high for once indicating him that it can't deny her order and started running out for its prey!

"tumhe use bhejna nahi chahiye tha"he said looking at her...

"undonon ko hurt karne wale ko mai kabhi nahi chodungi"she said looking straight...he thought of changing her mood..

"toh sochti raho unke baare mei.! u never care about me! "he said pouting...

"aww swayu! "she pulled his cheeks! he looked at her frowning and sighed...she won't stop calling that

"don't act now! I know I have no value! dekha nahi rayne bhi kaise mujhpe chillake gayi hai?"he tuned his face to right

"thats because she is my baby!"sharon said proudly!

"then be like that just think about Rey and Kriya and take care of rayne.."he hissed and walked away...he was about to walk out when the stone closed the way...he looked back and said

"I can open it!"he mocked and looked front as the stone started opening but her voice stopped him...

"swayam!"she called with her _oh-so -sexy _voice!

he froze and breathed hard for once...*sigh* even her voice has a lot of effect on him!

"u really wanna go?"she asked seducingly! he never looked back and replied yeah!

"sach mei baby?"she said making his evil mind take over the control...

desires started brimming up!

"think till I return!"she said with a naughty smile ...he frowned and turned back swiftly

"tum kaha jaa..."he stopped...she looked intensely into his eyes as her index fingers slipped the long silky frock on her...he blinked hard seeing her ...No no she is not nude but yeah! she can make him loose all senses very easily...she then smoothly slipped the another piece of cloth leaving a golden translucent cloth tied to her right shoulder passing through underarm of her left and covering her beauty until her ribs! and she tied a cloth around her waist and pulled off her shorts! making his body tense up!

she gave her one seductive smile and walked sidewards as a small stone moved aside from the cave as if a door being opening and she simple walked into it slightly bending...he too followed like a pup!

she smiled and walked ahead gracefully as he stared at her now with a smile...a deep desire in his eyes!

It as beautiful out there! maybe very deep into the forest... it was almost covered by the trees not letting the sunlight totally ... a dim light making the view more inviting to him!

* * *

**PS: The below paragraph I am gonna write only based on the information I collected . I don't know if its wrong so please do bear with me ...**

* * *

it was soo silent there, only their foot steps were heard! she slowly elegantly turned back and walked back with that naughty smile...swayam looked at her intensely and walked front...his desires reaching the peak...

slowly she started getting into the hot spring and and he followed her...

_almost like this..imagine no house behind and totally covered with trees_

link : /v2/images/galerias/hotsprings/Aguas%20Calientes%20Hot%

as the water started covering her waist she puled of the waist cloth and threw it out...and still walked back...as she was about to remove her last cloth on her he held her hand which is on the knot and pulled her towards him feircely looking intently into her eyes! she gave a evil smile and he slowly undressed the last piece of cloth with his teeth as his right hand caressed her nape and the left her waist making her sigh in satisfaction...

"I do nothing for you?"she asked naughtily!

"let us talk about it later"he said in his husky voice as he took her lips into his followed by a wild kiss both trying to dominate the other!

* * *

" swayam easy!"she hissed as he hardly started entering her ...

"sorry babes! but this time I can't help "he said licking her earlobe as she was still trying to get her hands out from his grip above her head to clutch him or the bed tightly! She moaned high as he licked her earlobe! He was surely having his lovely feast today..she glared at him but the next second had to close her eyes to maintain herself ... they were almost about to reach their peak when a sudden sound made them stop...both were irritated , annoyed, dissapointed but it was important...swayam glared at sharon once and fell beside her...

"what maine kya kiya? agar itna hi bura lag raha hai then let it be I will handle don't bother about them"she said sadly and was about to sit when he strongly pulled her towards him annoyed...

"mujhe bura nahi lagta...FYI they are _my _family..."he glared at her...she sighed..she knew she is short tempered..

"sorry"she apologized pouting cutely..

"no worries baby! now lets concentrate on them?"he asked as she nodded and both closed their eyes slightly to get the slightest view...

* * *

*SLAP*

Rey held Kriya's right arm tight and slapped her hard..she was shocked ... he was too hard...soon she started crying out of pain and insult

* * *

"what the! how dare he!"sharon was about to move when swayam held her tight making her glare at him

" sharon first know the whole story !" he spat out in anger...why is she soo spontaneous?

She made a guilty face as they tried to know the whole scene...

* * *

"First day mujhe koi friend mil jayega ...maine aisa socha bhi nahi tha"kriya said to rinni walking out of her class...

" oh don't mind...waise I likedyou, you see not like the rest bimbos..."rinni said making weird faces and both laughed...

"hey how do you go? I mean if wanted I can drop you"rinni said with a genuine smile...

"no yaar.. kaka aate hi honge"kriya smiled back..

"cool then..mera driver bhi aata hi hoga...till then lets a ice cream what say? "rinni asked slightly jumping wished kriya to say yes and kriya replied with equal enthusiasm... (lol)

they held their hands and quickly crossed the road and went into the Ice-Cream parlour and took one for each and walked back...

Rey along with his friends crossed the road to go to the parking area which was the opposite side of the road to the college... as he was walking he saw kriya laughing ang licking the Ice-cream and her lips enjoying it with rinni...he smiled at her childishness and nodded his head slapping himself to come out of his dreams and gave a last look before going to his car but what he saw shocked him...kriya was carelessly walking backwards on the road talking and laughing with rinni both were so lost in laughing and enjoying to notice the truck ahead...before it could hit kriya rey pulled her hard by arm and slapped her hard making her almost breathless for a second..

she looked at him crying hard but he showed no mercy and shouted...

"Are you sick? dimaag kaha hai tera? he nudged her head and shouted again..

"subah..aaj subah hi hum donon bachke bahar nikle...bhool gayi? don't you have a little bit of common sense to watch and cross the road...itni kya important cheez hai more than your life? and FYI tumhe marne se koi farak nahi padta toh rehne do par tumhare liye jeene walon ke baare mei socho... aunty uncle ki kya haal hogi socha tune? tumhare kaka jo bachpan se tumhe itni carefully rakha hai unke baare mei socha? ek din kya akeli aagayi poori duniya tumhari samajhne lagi? agar tumhe kuch hota toh... "he was cut..he then realised what he is about to say

"kya hua beta?"kaka asked from back noticing the crowd and rey scolding kriya...

"leke jayiye kaka ise "he literally pushed kriya towards kaka who held her tight from falling...

"isko apne aap ki koi value nahi... aaj subah jab hum aarahe the tab hum luckily marne se bachgaye...aur ab ye road pe khood rahi hai... thoda akal sikhayiye ise! "rey shouted in anger and left to his house leaving a crying kriya.

* * *

"dekha as always rey sahi tha"swayam said

"whatever! maanti hun kriya ki galat hai par aisa "she was cut

"pyaar karta hai usse...aur kya expect kar rahi ho ki wo ye poochega ki are you all right like a typical lover boy? he is REY sharon"swayam smirked

"huh!"she glared at him once and got of the bed to go but he pulled her back and trapped her...

"We are not done yet baby!"he said and crushed his lips on hers...

after a long love making session he fell beside her and pulled her to him

"sharon promise me... tum instantly nahi react karogi... try to get a hold on yourself sharon... tumhe samajh mei nahi aaraha hoga...but I can sense...we have a worst future to face sharon...tab agar aisa kuch kiya tumne...and let your spontaneous reactions take over you...then remember...tum uss cheez ko kho jayegi hamesha keliye jiskeliye tumne itna sabkuch kiya !"swayam warned sincerely...

Sharon couldn't sense as much as him but she can understand what it would be looking into his eyes and the depth of his words...she nodded promising herself to follow his words..

swayam gave a smile and pulled her into a tight hug and both drifted to sleep!

* * *

"beta rey ne jo kaha wo sach hai?" kaka asked once they were in the car...

she looked at him crying and nodded yes

"par maine jaan pooch ke nahi kiya kaka! "she cried more...

"shhh! "he caressed her head...

"bohut zor se maara usne ...bohut dard ho raha hai"she complained like a kid...

"beta ...wo apne jagah sahi tha! agar tumhe kuch hojata toh? usse ye thappad acha haina? aur haa mai aaj ke baad tumhe akela nahi jaane dene wala hun... "kaka stated pouting

"mai bhi nahi jaungi"she pouted more cutely...

he nodded his head and gave a peck on her forehead and drove back offering everything she asked on the way !

* * *

** A/N : No likes so only comments ! and believe me comments do make me happy! ;)**


End file.
